Character Stats
About The Character stats organize your character's actions in game using the point system. The point system is a place for your RPC to show the stats for how your character works. Its for your fairness, and skill sets to be appointed to you correctively. In our universe, you are given 10 points at the start of your character's creation, which put you in level 1. Each category, with the exception of Health and Mana, have a max of 10 points that you can give them at the start. You want to build your Stats in a way that represents your RPC how you would use them. (For example: Tanky Giant would have a lot of Strength or Endurance.) The point system is also used during gameplay as it helps you determine actions in game. Modifiers for checks are every10 points over 10 points in said category is 1 point to your modifier. Your modifier is the only stats you apply in combat your overall value does not determine your ability to complete actions. About the Stats Strength The Strength category shows how much damage you physically can do with out any other abilities or weapons. * When attacking with or without a weapon you apply your Attack bonus if any. * When adding a weapon, the weapon's damage is added to your Strength. For spell casters your strength is not applied to your spells. Health Health is a basic stat. You start off with 100 health. Once reaching 0 you are knocked out, anything below 0 will kill your character. Endurance This is your physical defense. It explains how much you can take before your health is effected. Endurance can not be decreased and it helps decrease the amount of damage taken. * Armor can add to your endurance, but it can be broken. * Abilities can buff a little to endurance. For example: If you are hit by an attack that is 2 damage (no weapon) and you have 1 endurance point then (2-1=1) you take one hit point. (-1 Health) Luck Luck represents your residence to Debuffs and the likely hood of your attacker missing a basic attack (attacks done without abilities) . If your luck is higher than the caster's you are resident to their debuff. If your luck is higher than your attackers you can be missed by their basic attacks. * Basic Attacks Missing assistance: ((Your luck)) Minus (their luck)) = Equals how many times you can choose to be missed by their basic attacks) Speed Every RPC must have at least 1 speed assuming you can walk. Speed is the overall speed you move by. This doesn't mean just walking. This can be casting, Slicing, stabbing, running, ect. Movement is normally 1d10, but every 10 points provides a +1 bonus to movement. (Movement is how many squares you can move on the board) * If someone’s accuracy is higher than your speed you have less of a chance of dodging their attacks. * Speed and Accuracy Assistance: ((Your speed)) Minus ((Their accuracy)) = ((how many times you can dodge)): ((their speed)) - ((youre accuracy)) = how many times they can dodge) per battle. Dodging counts as a defense action Accuracy Every RPC ''Must Have ''at least 1 Accuracy, assuming you can see. Every 10 points in Accuracy give you a +1 to your success roll when attacking. * The more accurate you are the more times your hits will be successful. If someone is really good at dodging you will be really good at hitting them. * Speed and Accuracy Assistance: ((Your speed)) Minus ((Their accuracy)) = ((how many times you can dodge)): ((their speed)) - ((youre accuracy)) = how many times they can dodge) per battle. Inventory Your inventory is how many items you can have with your character. This includes physical body modifications. * You always have 10 points in Inventory. Everyone can hold 10 items BPB Blocks Per Battle. You can have a max of 10 points in BPB * You can not block a million times this limits your blocking to a max of your stat per battle. A block reduces the damage you take by half not including endurance. Blocking counts as your Defense Action Mana Every RPC will have mana/energy . Mana/Energy is your ability to use Abilities from your class.. Your mana/energy will start at 100 but if you are deprived of sleep/hunger your energy/mana will be effected. (See Survival Stats for more information on sleep/hunger) Perception Perception helps you notice your surroundings due to your senses. Because of this, every 1 perception point you have more than your opponent you gain 1 extra Block. Agility The faster your body reacts to your opponents the better you'll be able to avoid them. Every 1 agility point more than your opponent you are granted, 1 extra dodge. Stealth If you have stealth you can sneak without being seen. Every 1 stealth point more than your opponent's perception you can not be seen for (x) amount of round(s). Charisma The higher the Charisma the more you can bribe/detect lying/convince people. * You can ask OOC if someone is lying to understand their motivates in Chara if your charisma is higher than theirs Knowledge Everyone Starts off With Common Sense. Which is 5 Knowledge points. Knowledge helps concentration, Helps with local knowledge and helps with gaining xp. You can then have a bonus to knowledge checks based off the modifier you have. In "other bonus" you place the knowledge you're proficient in. You can be proficient in only 3 types of knowledge. * Arcana (ancient mysteries, magic traditions, arcane symbols, cryptic phrases, constructs, dragons, magical beasts, spells) * Architecture and engineering (buildings, aqueducts, bridges, fortifications) * Dungeoneering (aberrations, caverns, oozes, spelunking) * Geography (lands, terrain, climate, people) * History (royalty, wars, colonies, migrations, founding of cities) * Local (legends, personalities, inhabitants, laws, customs, traditions, humanoids) * Nature (animals, fey, giants, monstrous humanoids, plants, seasons and cycles, weather, vermin) * Nobility and royalty (lineages, heraldry, family trees, mottoes, personalities) * Psionics (ancient mysteries, psionic traditions, psychic symbols, cryptic phrases, astral constructs, psionic races, and psionic monsters) * Religion (gods and goddesses, mythic history, ecclesiastic tradition, holy symbols, undead) * The planes (the Inner Planes, the Outer Planes, the Astral Plane, the Ethereal Plane, outsiders, elementals, magic related to the planes)